Just passing by
by RedRightReturn51
Summary: Can you imagine being thrown into a world that you only know through a game? A world of monsters, magic, romance, and even the force. Sounds kinda like a cheap novel doesn't it? We'll welcome to my sad existence. The names John Smith and this is my story. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Story; Just passing by.**

**Summary: Can you imagine being thrown into a world that you only know through a game? A world of monsters, magic, romance, and even the force. Sounds kinda like a cheap novel doesn't it? We'll welcome to my sad existence. The names John Smith and this is my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own star wars or anything affiliated with it.**

**A/N This story has been taken from my old account; Lightning51 and put up on this one so I could redo my stories and remove a lot of stuff off of my account. I might end up deleting my old account, it's just become to cluttered to deal with. I'll be uploading a new chapter around once a week.**

**So I hope you guys like it and I love feedback. Any advice and reviews are more than welcome and if you don't like the story then I guess you don't like the story. I won't cry about it and criticism is accepted. If grammar is wrong feel free to point it out, I'll change it when I can but just don't be a grammar Nazi and point out every "oh you shoulda used a comma there". That's just a waste of a review.**

**Pairings: I have a general idea of the route I want to go but no slash. **

My whole life has been nothing but work since the day I've was born and if my past was anything to go by it would probably be that way until the day I die. I 'm nearly 19 years old with my birthday in a few months but to me to be a few months in the future would be a blessing from god. Currently I am in boot camp for the marines though not entirely off my own choice. Since I was born I was raised into a military style family. From playing sports and martial arts training in my youth to my older years of volunteering at the auxiliary police department, I have basically had my life hurled toward a life of beyond the call of duty. Even with all my training and accomplishments I was still a relatively small person barely standing at five foot seven inches and weighed around 150 of muscle. {Having the fat drilled out of me} With my size I was constantly made fun of which only drove me to excel even harder, I was always looking for a way out of my life and to be respected for all my hard work.

With all of the recreational activities I was forced to join I still managed to have some sort of social life and always loved playing video games. I had actually beaten my favorite game of' Star Wars Knights of the old Republic' so many times it had practically become second nature. I always enjoyed exploring the different ending and pairing just like anyone else who played the game.

One day after running our first set of 5 miles at five in the morning; I was walking by our instructor's courters and I just happened to notice a strange sound coming from the room. Now technically I wasn't even supposed to be in here but I was feeling bored and decided to go for a walk an absentmindedly found myself in this section of the building. Not buying it? Good. You shouldn't, I was there for let's say . . . less than honorable reasons. The man was a pain and needed to be taken down a peg or two. Figuring if I was caught I wouldn't be in too much trouble. Sometimes it paid to be the Generals son. On closer examination I found that there is a laptop with a wireless adapter in it. "Would he really just leave this?" I mused.

There where all sorts of terrible little secrets that people tended to leave on computers, epically if it's their home laptop. Approaching cautiously, I was on the lookout for any…surprises. It just seemed too good to be true, the generals home laptop alone unguarded behind his office unlocked? No, this had to be a trap of some kind. Besides, it wasn't like this would be the first time that I've "pranked" the man either, nope smelt like a set up.

Getting closer, the screen instantly started to bright up with multiple colors, and then a small icon appeared with numbers rapidly going back and forth across the screen. Not knowing the cause, I started to back away knowing another session of 'run till you puke' would be in my immediate future. Just as I reached the door some invisible force seemed to grab hold of me. Pulling my arms instinctively toward the door to fight the force I noticed something that horrified me. My arms were starting to become transparent.

"What the Hell?" I screamed as a wave of pain enveloped me. Slowly this thing was spreading through my arms and legs until my whole body was scattered like a puzzle just thrown into the air. The room around me was now spinning and turning in every possible direction, even changing to colors I wasn't even aware that existed as the room started to mix and meld together. It felt like someone had sent me through a paper shredder and was cutting me into tiny little ribbons of paper and reassembled.

Finally I was thrown into a heap of dirt with my face slammed into some type of metal floor. The whole ordeal only lasted about thirty seconds but at the time it'd felt like it was never going to end.

With a groan, I forced myself to my feet.

Disoriented and not knowing what had just happened I slowly regained my baring. Examining the area further I noticed I was in some sort of basement. There where large containers spread everywhere and large amounts of just about everything. In the mass inventory of stuff there was anything ranging from a katana to these massive looking guns that looked suspiciously like a mini gun.

Completely awestruck by the room I had found myself in, I had barely noticed the person standing behind me till I felt something poking against my back. "Don't move if you know what's good for you punk." A screechy voice called out to me that instantly reminded me of one of those voice boxes's that people with lung cancer have to wear after removing their vocal cords.

That was when realization hit me. The large supply of weapons, all the strange materials, and even the suspicious little chap with the gun. This was a drug cartel.

"_It's always me." _I thought dryly as I allowed the situation to take hold.

I knew that I had to act fast; the consciences of being caught in a drug lord's stock pile would mean a slow and painful death. Slowly raising my hands off of the boxes of god knows what, I spoke in the most pathetic voice I could manage. "P-please don't h-hurt me I have a. . ."

Quickly turning on my hips and simultaneously swinging both arms around, I grabbed the small man's oddly shaped gun with my right. Twisting his arm at an angle and coming across with a left roundhouse to the side of his beady little head, he was knocked out cold. The guy never even knew what hit him.

"Hmm that was easy." I said with a small chuckle.

Taking his gun and putting it in my back pocket I quickly headed toward the stairs at the end of the room. Making my way up, there were several different levels to this building; I could only assume I was on the bottom floor. It was strange; this building seemed important but in the basement was a drug cartel? What the hell?

The more I thought about it actually, the stranger this place seemed. The building was different, everything electrical just didn't seem right. Pushing these thoughts aside I knew I had to focus. Being distracted right now even for a second could get me killed, so I pushed all my energy on escaping this maze.

Continuing a process of diving in and out of cover or hiding behind walls for what seemed like an eternity till I found the front door unguarded. After waiting to make sure the coast was clear I made a sprint toward the exit. Dashing out of the door toward the street I was met with the sight of a massive city that was actually strikingly beautiful. The city reminded me a little of one of those metropolitan places you saw in magazines about future living. Not allowing any distractions I focused on how to find someone to ask where I was without sounding crazy.

I had to find someone anyone but strangely enough in this massive city there weren't any people on the streets. Finally finding a person I started to make my way toward them when I took in what they were wearing. The girl was wearing something that looked like a Jedi's uniform off of star wars. So she was either crazy or just a diehard fan, neither really seemed good at this point. The best cast senerio being she was just head to some sort of convention.

Without any better options I rushed toward the girl.

"Hey kid!" I called out with no response." HEY KID STOP!" This time I screamed it to get her attention.

Slowly turning around the girl seemed to be glaring holes into me but I had to admit she was very attractive to be dressing up in Jedi clothes. Then again something I was missing slapped me in the face. The way her hair was pulled back in the double pony tail, the grey eyes. This girl was dressed up like Bastila. "What?" She asked clearly annoyed that I had just interrupted her.

"Uhh sorry kid this may sound a little crazy but do you know what city where in, Jersey, New York or something?"

Hearing my question the girl only stared at me with a confused look before her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What? Where on Coruscant and who do you think you are talking to a Jedi like a child." She snipped.

Yep she was definitely crazy.

"A Jedi?" I deadpanned. "Come on lady, this is ridiculous."

"Excuse me?" She was really pissed now. "Watch your tongue."

"Or?" I taunted. "You'll what? Cut me with that lightsaber of yours?"

As if fate was taunting me, I reached to touch her "toy light saber" or touch what I thought was a toy. Upon pressing one of the two little red buttons in the center a yellow blade sprang to life just narrowly missing my hand, nearly giving me a heart attack. "Oh shit."

She was the real thing! I couldn't believe this she had an actual light saber and she looked like she wanted to cut me in two. Luckily for me Bastila seemed to be able to control herself just before she attacked and settled for the terrified look on my face. Deactivating her weapon and walking away. "That'll teach you to disrespect a Jedi." She called back with a smirk on her face leaving me horrified.

Did I really almost get killed by the Bastila off star wars? This was crazy I had to be losing my mind it couldn't be true but once again fate wasn't kind. Overhead multiple speeders began to run up in the sky and noticing some of the banisters on the surrounding buildings the captions read "Join the Cause, Stop the Sith menace." This couldn't be happening somehow I was dragged into some sort of world where star wars is real.

Luckily for me growing up I read a lot of comic books and played video games regularly so handling this wasn't too hard, after the shock wore off of course. My training taught me that I should examine this unfamiliar territory. Slowly trailing behind Bastila far enough so she couldn't sense my thoughts or something, I followed her to the Jedi temple, and from there I stopped trailing her allowing her to go inside.

I could rule out going to the Council for help, the people on the court wouldn't listen to me just like in the games and movies. Than something accrued to me, if I was in star wars then did that mean I could use the force? With the complete shock of almost being killed by a light saber before, it had never even accrued to even try using the force.

Raising my left hand toward a broken bottle I concentrated as hard as I could, envisioning it flouting in the air and sure enough the bottle moved. "Oh Shit!" I shouted. I could actually use the force and it was so easy! Wait, if I could use telekinesis then I wonder...

Beginning to wonder what other force powers I could use I thought of something a bit more interesting. Raising my right again I envisioned lighting, clearing my mind I could feel a cold tingling sensation running through my arm down to the tips of my fingers and suddenly a lightning bolt shot out of my hand and collided into a nearby building causing an explosion.

The Chain reaction of my little outburst was instant; alarms filled the sky as people rushed out of the building toward safety. _'This must be some short reaction because of the war'_ I thought all the while silently cursing myself for my blunder. Quickly making my way away from the streets I could see people running around resembling the Republic military off Kotor. '_Wonder if they believe the Sith are here._' I mused.

After waiting several hours as numerous Republic soldiers inspected the area, they all eventually left classifying the fire as nothing more than an accident and slowly made their way back to I wear I assume was there base.

I was just too astatic to care about my mishap, I could use the force. Still, the problem remained; I was in a video game with no way out. Then something accrued to me, the Bastila I saw today was a little bit younger than the one in the game. If she was younger than I could only assume that the events of kotor haven't occurred yet. "Great." I exclaimed. Getting wrapped up into a Galactic Civil war wasn't something that I really wanted on to my "To Do List". Whether I wanted it or not it has happened but if I could use all a Jedi's powers than surviving in this city full of idiots would be a piece of cake. Slightingly I made a promise to myself that I would train and become strong because in this world I may actually be able achieve something. The only chance it seemed of me getting out of this mess was probable finishing the mission or at least that was the only thing that made sense to me.

It had been months. There hadn't been any trouble staying out of the way of the authorities. With the war it seemed that they weren't really concerned with finding a vigilantly. I use the word vigilantly because that was exactly what I was a vigilantly. I stayed away from the Jedi and all that followed with them. The Jedi where a problem, if they knew what I was why would they help me? I was planning on following there most hated enemy and as far as they knew I wasn't willing to help them.

That didn't stop them from trying though. There were times, quite a few actually; where they had been close to catching me but of course I was a always a few steps ahead.

If I'm coming across as a monster I suppose you're not too far off. My concerns weren't of these people. What purpose would it serve to help them? It wouldn't help my situation to try and save them and people are always the same. People are mindless animals, they scare easy and turn on things they don't understand. These people didn't care what my motives where all they saw was another force user running amuck. It was sickening really, to watch these selfless Jedi lying down to help the flock. No, my aide wouldn't help anything.

That's not to say I didn't help when I could. Who's to complain when a few thugs are blown apart by a force induced punch? Venturing a guess, the decrease in crime was probable the only reason the authorities weren't hounding me. It helped them control crime in a time of war and it helped my training. And this pitiful city was full of thugs and crooks, oh yes there was plenty of training to be had.

Finishing off a few low-lifes a noise caught my attention.

"HELP THE REPUBLIC! FIGHT THE SITH!"

The voice was a loud and static in nature. It filled the skys allowing all those below to hear its hypnotic tone. The broadcast came like clock-work each day at noon spreading its propaganda.

As usual, the voice was followed by the same familiar visored mask looking down on me. Revan. Or rather a poster of him, with a wanted sign followed by a whole lot of numbers. I assumed it had to be a pretty big bounty, judging by the lustful look of all those that saw it.

Everyday those numbers on that picture seemed to grow bigger and bigger. The Republic was growing desperate. In the game I never realized how much of an importance Bastila was but now I suppose I could see truth. She was the single most important weapon they had.

Against one so cunning, so powerful, and well crazy as Revan; Bastila was all they had. She could single handle turn the tide of a battle and defeat even the best laid battle plans. But she was just a child. Not that much older than me really and if things continued this way even Bastila wouldn't be able to save the Republic.

Something needed to be done and with my knowledge I would be that someone. There was plenty of time to train and prepare for the trials ahead. The quest for the Star Forge was still a whiles away. Soon Bastila would board Revan's ships sending all of us down a very familiar path.

Reacting on pure instinct I ducked.

Time seemed to slow as I twisted and angled my body backwards to avoid whatever was approaching. Just as I managed to turn my head the object seemed to fly through the air at incredible speeds just avoiding the bridge of my nose by mere centimeters. With the danger avoided I jumped backwards at a speed I was barely even aware I had as I gained some distance from my attackers.

Coming to an abrupt stop I blinked in response as a small amount of blood dripped down the edge of my nose casually brushing against my eye lids.

Brining a hand up through my brown locks I let out a long exasperated sigh.

It was just a small cut but it had been close, too close.

'_A second later and well better not think about that.'_

"It's taken a long time to track you down." A dark raspy voice called from the shadows. Focusing on the spot, I was met with three hooded figures. "Lord Revan will be pleased. For one so young and untrained even, to be so powerful it is unheard of."

The Sith targeted me? Never mind how they knew of my existence or how they even made it all the way to Coruscant a supposable 'safe planet', none of that really matter in the end. No, what really mattered was if I was ready. I've been training for this exact moment but was it too soon? Better sooner than later. With a smirk I responded. "What's up bug eyes?"

The third man to the left seemed to take offense, instantly reaching for his small weapon located on his hip but was stopped by the man in the middle. He was probable the big cheese of this little entourage. "You see we have an offer for you seeing as you are clearly not affiliated with the _Jedi_." Even from hear I could feel the sneer when the Sith spoke of their rivals.

'_An offer?_' What offer could the Sith possible have for me? "We come on behalf of the Dark Lord, Revan; we want you to join us. Think about it. You could have everything you want and all you have to do is help us."

"You know, as fun as that sounds something's telling me now isn't the right time to jump on the band wagon of the Sith so thanks for the offer but I'm going to have to decline." I couldn't help but feel a small sense of accomplishment.

"What?" The man bellowed in anger. He was practically seething in rage before the leader continued.

"Think carefully young one. What does this place hold for you? It's obvious, the disregard you hold for these worms. They aren't like you, look at them. Just sheep ready to be led to the slaughter." Stopping and raising his hands in a sweeping motion for effect. "You'll never be like them and you know it. You belong with us."

A convincing argument I had to admit. I might even consider it if I didn't know what was about to happen. But I did know, joining the Sith party right now would be tantamount to suicide.

With a single finger they got the message. It was just seconds before one of them attacked and all they needed was a little push.

"You know it's pretty pathetic that the Dark Lord of the Sith has to send a couple of kath hounds like you to do his dirty work for him, maybe he sent you here to die because your such a waste of time." I said copying something Canderous had talked about on Taris. The meaning its self-escaped me but I didn't have to understand the insult because the results spoke for themselves.

Unable to take it anymore the third Sith lunged at me as his saber sprung to his hand with lightning fast reflexes, expecting this I easily side managed to side step the blow and with my left I sent a powerful force push into his abdomen spending him flying into a nearby building with a resounding smack of force. The other two seeing the quick skirmish quickly ignited their own sabers.

The fight had lasted only a few seconds but the outcome was clear. My speed was far superior to theirs or at least with the element of surprise I at least stood a chance.

Not wanting to end up like their companion, the two remaining Sith took a more cautious approach. Using the force, I surrounded my power around the fallen Sith's weapon bringing it to my hand.

It was lighter than I'd expected. I would've liked to been more familiar with the weapon but there wasn't time. With a simple flick of the wrist the crimson blade sprang to life. It was odd how added extension to the blade didn't change it weight. It was easy to see how someone could harm themselves with such a weapon. Suddenly breaking away from my thoughts I noticed movement in my peripherals.

Both where moving at blinding speeds, I was positive if I'd met them before I wouldn't have been able to follow their movements and this fight would've been over quick. But this wasn't before and I could follow their movements.

Brining my free hand up I focused on the force as a strange tingling sensation moved its way up my arm and toward my fingertips. Shooting out a tremendous blast of lightning towards the Sith to the left.

Sensing the attack I could feel the yellow eyed man summon his own force powers. Brining his sword up to bare the man forced my own attack to the tip of his sword saving his life. The power was similar to Yoda's ability, that's when an idea accrued to me.

Seeing his companions close to being overwhelmed the other Sith sent his own blast of lightning at me, but coping the first Sith I channeled his blast safely away from my body and into my sword. But I wasn't done. Just like the little Jedi master, I condensed the power and sent it hurtling back it owner with a swing of my sword. I wasn't prepared for the results as the blast flew through the air moving at nearly twice its original speed striking its master in the stomach and effectively killing the man where he stood.

Sensing my victory I moved quickly toward the other Sith before he had a chance to recover. He barely had time to think before I was baring down on him, sending a force augmented kick to his chest; sending the man flying.

The kick itself probable didn't kill him but it did its job. He was sent hurdling through the air as the wind resistance prevented any attempt to recover and before he knew it, it was all over. One of the buildings behind his previous position exploded with a massive blast of smoke, ending the battle.

It was odd, they weren't the first people I've ever killed but this was my first experience at true battle. It was, exciting, intoxicating, and if I was a being honest scary as hell. I might actually be looking forward to the coming weeks.

Examining the bodies of the fallen Sith, I quickly removed anything of use. Stripping them of their weapons, armor, and quickly replacing my old ragged clothes for their odd armor.

The armor was light weight but I could tell it was extremely expensive. So Revan sent three Sith to capture me, my ego was a little bit much because I couldn't stop myself from being insulted at having just three Sith sent. Making my way down the dark alley again I heard someone behind me, in the distance I could see a slim hooded figure looking at my direction.

"Another one huh?" I spoke with a smug smile. "Maybe these Sith ain't so stupid after all."

My smile vanished the second I heard it. Clapping. It was loud and echoed with freighting ease through the vacated area.

The figure moved slow, deliberate, and most of all with confidence. Whoever this person was, they didn't seem the least bit worried as they stalked out of the darkness. It took twenty agonizing seconds for them to make their way over with the only sound to be heard was that insistent clapping noise.

As the person approached some more dominant features could be distinguished. The small body, the way those hips moved with each step, and the one hand hung loosely by their side while the other rested on their hip. No doubt about it.

"Kath hounds huh? Funny stuff kid, but I can assure you I am no man." The mysterious voice spoke with a chuckle. The voice; it was smooth, tantalizing, and most defiantly belonged to that of a woman. "I'm impressed kid. Those three weren't your run of the mill green horns." She spoke gesturing with a flick of her head toward the destruction beyond. "Those where Sith."

I didn't look to where she was pointing, I didn't speak, hell I didn't even move. I could fell the instant reflex of surprise take hold as I fought to keep my jaw from dropping. Even before she removed her hood I knew who it was. The visor type helm only provided confirmation. It was the Dark Lord, Revan.

With all my vast knowledge of Kotor I should've been able to figure this out. The Dark Lord of the Sith was here on Coruscant, right in front of me. I remembered vague mentions in Kotor 2 by Atton, about how he said Revan used to capture Jedi but did that really explain this situation. Was she here to capture me?

I wasn't foolish enough to rush into a fight of this magnitude but shouldn't I take the first step? After all her guard is down, I could cross this small distance before she even twitches but then aga-

Suddenly Revan did something that I hadn't expected, while thinking over the situation she brought up a hand, removing her mask in one swoop. With a quick twist of her head her long locks fell free of its prison.

It was obvious, the widened eyes, the small beads of sweat, the flushed face, I was attracted. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. The way her hair flowed down beyond her shoulders those brown eyes and especially those curves.

"You're Revan?" It was clear but I couldn't stop the question. "Funny always pictured a man."

"It's nice to hear that my reputation precedes me." She said as a small smile curved up on her delicate features. "Though I'm not surprised you would think that, most don't live long enough to find out my gender." It was true; she could and did walk around the whole galaxy without being recognized.

"Try taking the mask off once in a while, could do wanders for that pale skin of yours."

"Tch, that mask holds more meaning then just protecting my face from the sun." she spoke with a bone chilling grin.

"You know, something's been driving me crazy. It's those damn eyes of yours." But before I could finish she interrupted me.

"Why aren't they yellow?" She asked a little too off handedly. With a simple nod she continued. "Well it's pretty simple don't yah think? The yellow eyes are a sign that the dark side has corrupted the user and if they aren't yellow than obviously that means I'm not tainted by the dark side." I was dumbfounded the game never said anything about this so I didn't know what to expect.

"Whats the point then? Why go through all trouble?" The mystery of Revans fall had always interested me and here was probable my only shot at getting the information.

I had hoped for an answer but I wasn't too surprised as she waved a hand through the air dismissively.

"There are forces in the farthest reaches of the galaxy that you couldn't possible imagine so I won't bother telling you. But what does interest me is you."

"Me?" Self-consciously the grip on my saber tightened just a bit.

"You." She was smiling again which put an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I want to train you. You see I'm in need of a new apprentice." She wants what?

"What about the big guy?" I asked while raising a hand up to the position I believed her current apprentice stood at.

At the mention of Revan's second in command the air grew thick with tension. Drawing out the words slowly I could tell the girl was not pleased with the giant of a man.

"He, doesn't understand. He is nothing but a brute that sees no other option than force. It's not someone I would like to have at my side longer than needed."

The thoughts of joining Revan in her plot to over throw the galaxy was running through my head. With Revan at the helm, the galaxy would be united under her for sure and with the added news that she wasn't completely evil the offer was very tempting. With myself by her side there would be no need to worry about the Jedi either. I could protect her from the danger and help unite a galaxy. Hmmm, choices choices. Ehhhhh, the power was tempting but could I live with such destruction. I was mean, but not cold hearted.

"Well I'm flattered but as much as I'd hate to turn down a pretty girl I don't think I could live with myself if I was a part of this little uprising of yours." I couldn't join Revan not yet anyway. Just then did the daunting situation seem to dawn on me. Do Dark Lords of the Sith take no for an answer? "I don't suppose you're just going to let me go are you?"

Being the cool collective person she was she didn't answer, she just stared at me.

"Well?"

Drawing her dual light sabers from her belt Revan igniting them and springing to life a crimson and dark purple blade. Guess that's my answer.

Not wasting anytime I shot a blast of force lighting out of my left straight at her. As if to show the difference of power she made no move to dodge only nodding toward the blast as it met and unseen force redirecting it safely away.

Briefly I wondered what the capabilities of that invisible shield were.

With a flick of my wrist a small patch of rocks where sent hurtling toward Revan. Just as expected they managed to pass right through the shield unhindered until they were sliced in half by her blade. An advanced form of telekinesis that stops force based attacks. If she managed something like that without even the slightest hint of strain then there was only one way to do this.

Drawing my newly acquired light saber I shot at her while using the force to advance my speed. Drawing near I struck with an over hand strike which she easily parried with her left. Raising her right she cut towards my midsection, using the force to surround my hand I caught the blade with my left.

I wasn't sure I could actually use that technique but this whole thing was an all or nothing experience so I went with it.

Standing there locked in place I soon found myself being slowly pushed back by pure physical strength. This was incredible I have seen grown men with not even a quarter of the strength this girl had, even while augmenting my strength I was being pushed back. Suddenly breaking the lock Revan jumped back while bringing both knees up and drop kicking me in the chest knocking the wind from my lungs and off balance straight into the street corner. Using the force to guide me I flipped backwards into a cartwheel catching myself with my left.

Desperate I needed a way to even this fight so thinking quickly I threw both my arms toward my chest and swinging them back I let out a massive force scream that shook the entire city block. Surprised Revan was blown back by my attack but quickly recovered by barrel rolling and countering by sending both Force drain and Force lightning in my direction.

Using my own power I sent two blasts of Force lightning to intercept her own. Although our blasts of Lightning locked in the air her force drain power however quickly absorbed my own and cut through it like butter. Before the blast connected I could have sworn I saw her smirk but then everything went dark as her attacked connected and completely drained all my strength.

Waking up with a groan I was met with the sight of Revan patiently seating across from me with her legs crossed. The perfect picture of grace. She hadn't chaptalized? Quickly scanning the area for my weapon I let out a groan as I found it. It was in her hands lazily resting across her lap.

"You're much too serious; I'm not going to kill you." She said with her ever constant crooked smile as she pointed a crooked finger at my face.

"You're not?" Why the hell would she spare me unless she had something even worse planned.

"You impressed me with your skills, I admire someone who fights against the odds."

"What does that mean? I impressed you? I only lasted about three minutes and it wasn't even close."

"It was never in question who would be the victor." Narrowing my eyes I could feel a bit of self-pity take hold. "What I was measuring was your heart, whether or not you had what it takes. Besides your just a kid and you were actually able to catch me off guard, don't underestimate how big of an achievement that really was." This wasn't how this was supposed to go. She wasn't supposed to be this way. She wasn't supposed to be this . . . inspiring.

Standing abruptly Revan started to leave. What the hell? After all that she was seriously just going to leave?

"Wait! So what now?"

Turning lazily she tossed something. It was my newly acquired saber with a wink. "Stay alive kid I may have use for you yet."

"So you're just leaving like that?"

"Like that." She responded. Pulling out a smile device Revan clicked a few of the buttons relieving a small craft from behind the alley that was precisely surrounded in some sort of cloaking device. "And for future reference, using that lighting was a foolish choice. I'd seen that technique one to many times it was easy to counter." She yelled as she entered the craft and speed away.

"Wow." Was all I could manage, I was dumbfounded by how amazing this women was even as a Sith. Without even really realizing it I was going to follow her to the end of the galaxy as soon as I could make my way to Taris.

Yep I was looking forward to what would come.

**A/n: So there's the first chapt. Read, review and tell me what yah think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this up more than once? Oh I do? Well…that sucks. So I don't own star wars. Shocked? I know right? I sure was when Disney bought it off lucas, and all this time I thought I owned it.**_

**A/N: So as always read, review and tell me what you think. **

The year was 3,956 BBY; I had been in Kotor for a full year slowly but surely learning to control my newly acquired powers. It was finally the year Revan would be sent on that ill-fated journey to find the star forge. I knew that the ship wouldn't make it to its true destination and that all the crew would either die or be stranded on Taris. I had heard rumors of Malaks betrayal of his master and ever since I'd spent every second tracking down the ship that the Council would send Bastila, Carth and of course Revan on.

It had taken awhile but with enough time and effort anything's possible, especially since my life depended on finding that ship. The ship that the Republic would use; the Hammerhead-class capital ship, the Endar Spire. I had to admit it was a pretty impressive sight to behold with at least seven turbolasers, three batteries of two and a single turbolaser cannon mounted atop the hammerhead bridge. It was no wonder this ship was considered the work horse of the Republic. The crew of the ship was equally impressive; it was led by the Republic shock troopers known for their heroism in battle.

Looking at this impressive collection of troops it was a wander how they were defeated so easily when it accrued to me, the Sith had the number advantage and the element of surprise. Even the most experienced fighter can be beaten when they don't see it coming. It was a shame; clearly the Republic had put all their hopes in this one mission just for it to be shot out of the sky almost immediately after it's departure.

Slowly making my way down to the Republic drop ship bay and using the force to turn off any cameras nearby, I infiltrated the building. I had to find a way into the ship but how? Then finally it seemed luck was on my side as a lone trooper was out taking a smoke break close by. Isolated he was my best option. Without hesitating I quickly picked the man up with a force chock preventing him for calling for help and closed in. I didn't plan on killing him I only wanted to incapacitate him.

Approaching the man the fear in his eyes made me hesitate. I wasn't a cold blooded murderer and the look this man had made me shutter. The whole incident lasted only a few seconds but that's all that he needed. Before I knew what happened the man had broken my hold and tackled me to the ground. The bastard had been trained in force resistant techniques.

Raining down blows as fast as he could I was completely shocked as I could only try to block with a makeshift guard for defense as I was unable to focus to use the force. Looking back it was probable just a ploy to lower my guard but either way it worked. Luckily the man made a fatal mistake; trying to close in with an elbow I grabbed his ears biting him in the face. Blood came falling down the man's face blurring his vision, utilizing the momentum I pulled him closer and flipping him over catching him in an arm bar and with a quick jerk, breaking his arm.

It was dirty but in a fight for your life anything goes.

The solider started to scream in agony until I closed in behind, touching his mind with the force I knocked him out. It was easier than I thought. Most troops now would've been trained how to stop such a technique but it required focus and with a broken arm I doubt he had much.

I was mentally berating myself. I'd almost been killed because I lost focus. It was my very own wake up call, one slip and it's all over. But I had to keep going the Endar Spire would be leaving soon with or without me. Upon closer examination of the man's ID card his name was Derek Xixes and was a crew member of the Endar Spire. The name was strange to me but I suppose in star wars it would be considered normal.

Taking the man's ID card and throwing his jacket on, I made for the ship's docking station. Getting to the boarding area it seemed luck was on my side yet again. Security was strangely lax and with the added fact I was wearing someone else's name badge, no one so much as batted an eye at me. Not wanting to tempt fate I hurried along. Boarding the vessel I saw multiple Jedi knights along with a very familiar face, Carth Onasi.

"Damn." I inwardly cringed. He seemed to be looking over the crew files and making last minute adjustments. Considering his betrayal complex there was a good chance he knew most of the crews faces and back stories by heart. I was screwed. Trying to avoid direct eye contact with him or any Jedi I ran into one of the crew members.

"Hey? Watch where you're going…" The man trailed off. Examining my attire he seemed taken aback before swinging his hands up in an apologetic gesture. The man was wearing a classic Republic officer's uniform and I instantly recognized him as Trask.

"Sorry Sir!" My military training kicking told me what to do. "My fullest apologies sir!"

"Wow wow now, no need for that you're the superior officer here not me." Wait, I had always thought Trask was high ranking I guess not. "I'm guessing your new here, considering how you were trying to avoid those blasted Jedi over there. Fresh out of the academy huh?" After realizing that, this is the conclusion he came to? This may be my ticket to survive.

Going off of what Trask had just said I decided to go with it. "Yeah the damn Jedi come in here and practically took over the place with no explanations. I just didn't feel like dealing with them." Again copying another players words saved my skin.

"I know what you mean." He muttered. "Hey your new right? So how about I show you around?" Wow that worked? Well, this could actually work in my favor. A little tour of the ship could lead me to Revan.

Following alongside Trask had its benefits; not only did it prevent any detection from Carth or the Jedi I was able to learn a few useful things. Like the layout of the ship. Escape pods, weapon storage, you name it. And as for Trask went, well he was good company. He was a lighthearted fellow and spent most of the time telling old war stories, it almost made me a little sad. He was going to die in only a few hours.

The thought made me bitter. He was a good man. He didn't deserve to die like this but what would happen if I tried to interfere? Would Revan make it? Surely she was no match for a Sith, at least not yet she wasn't.

We were making our second round of the ship and there was still no sign of her. She wasn't with the normal barracks like I'd expected. _'Where the hell is she?' _

"That's pretty much the whole ship, but you should probable get back to your barracks we're gonna be jumping into hyper-space soon."

"Hey Trask you haven't noticed anything strange happening around here have you?"

"Strange? What do you mean?"

"Odd Behaviors maybe?"

"Well now that you mention it the Jedi have been acting pretty weird, weirder then usual."

"Have there been any new additions to the crew that might strike to you as being a little odd?"

"Yah actually there's this new recruit she's actually located in the South c…." Before Trask could continue a blast sent shock ways throughout the entire ship. The ship started to spiral out of control it seemed like it was plummeting at a horrible rate. Soon however the ship stabilized and I assumed Carth had managed to get control of the ship. Soon the ship stopped moving altogether and was rocked by another explosion this one right beside myself and Trask. Sith had bordered the vessel.

Sith soldiers seemed to flood out the openings in the ship, there where hundreds of them. Stupid game, at the most you only saw like fifteen opponents in the first level, Kotor really downplayed how massive this fight was. The Sith all had blasters in hand and a few even lobed some grenades in our direction.

It was insane. Lazers filled the air as I just barely managed push Trask and myself around a corner for safety. Now wasn't the time, we needed a diversion.

Using the force I caught a lone frag soring through the air and sent it straight back toward the Sith in the red armor. The explosion caused a chain reaction of explosions as more grenades exploded wiping out most of the first wave of Sith solders but more just kept pouring in. _'Damn Sith! There's just no end!'_

"Go warn the crew I'll take care of this!" I yelled at a dumbfounded Trask. He had to go find Revan and wake her up otherwise this whole mission would be in vain. Without so much as a second glance the solider gave a quick nod and ran toward the back of the ship. Whether it was the concussion from the grenades or just dumb luck, Trask never even batted an eye to my show. He's a good solider.

Drawing my hidden weapon I let it ignite. The crimson blade hissed to life with lightning fast results. Normally I wouldn't just jump into a situation like this but Trask just needed a little time. With lightning fast reflexes I leaped from my hiding place right into the thick of it.

My crimson blade was nothing more than a blur as I deflected shots from left and right. I even managed to shoot a few back at their owners doubling over a few unlucky men clad in silver and red. I was on fire, I'd never been so alert in my life. It felt like the force was actually guiding my blade to the exact place it needed to be right before a shot hit.

Many Sith fell in the beginning seconds as they were unprepared for this kind of fight. It was obvious their light saber counter parts where off fighting the Jedi. It was odd, at first it seemed the Sith seemed a bit hesitant to fire but after a quick twists of my saber did realization dawn. Some of the different colored Sith-obviously the commanders- seemed to realize I wasn't their ally a bit more quickly than the others, raising their blasters and opening fire.

With surprise on my side at least half a dozen fully trained Sith Drop-shock troopers fell to their deaths in the opening moments of the fight but even surprise can only go so far when your opponent outmanned, out gunned, and had experience on their side.

Ducking to the right I intercepted another little red blur aimed for my head. Just then another was barely avoided as it zipped by my left ear. Suddenly on instinct alone I threw my left up, paring another three as they skidded across the air.

"Damn." I muttered thorough ragged breathes. The initial shock of having a red blade turn on them had worn off and as the fight progressed, the battle was becoming harder as their training kicked in and they became more precise. Not to mention the rapidly increasing numbers. It wouldn't be long now before I was overwhelmed.

Rolling to the left, I spun up and kicked off an advancing trooper. The man slammed into the nearby wall nearly bringing down a few of his comrades with him.

Rotating my hips in a clock-wise rotation to create momentum I pushed off with my left summersaulting up in the air. Just as I was making my way down something caught my eye. _'A terminal!'_

With a well-controlled telekinesis blast I managed to sling a bolt straight into the nearby console. Thankfully kotor got something exactly right as, just like in the game the little console exploded with a blast of electricity killing and maiming all those in its path. The blast killed a surprising number of people, it was truly a sight but I was awestruck by what I saw next.

Without flinching wave after wave of Sith troopers flooded the little hallway, stepping over their dead brothers. They just kept coming, like the mindless drones they were. Like a flood.

A loud battle cry filled the air as a few scattered bolts flew by my head. The Republic had finally entered the battle.

The sight of a disgusted solider raising his pistol was all the warning I got as the men clad in red opened fire on my position.

'_What the hell?'_ Blade up I resumed my stance in the center of the fight deflecting bolts from both sides. Drawing heavily on the force I'd managed to survive but it was costing a tremendous amount of effort.

'_They think I'm a Sith!' _I thought as I deflected a few more shots. Quickly turning on my heels I sent a condensed force push into the chest of an unlucky Sith who'd managed to get a little too close for comfort. '_And they think I'm a Spy!'_

Knowing it was pointless to continue, I decided on an action. It would be costly, and more than likely injure a few Republic's in the process but in the end I suppose it didn't really matter. _'They all gotta die sometime.'_

Concentrating all my power to the tip of my blade I hurled it toward the ground causing a shock wave of force energy to scatter about launching all within the small area flying. The attack was a variant, of the one used in the force unleashed all be it much smaller. _'Anymore and that attack woulda ripped a hole in the ship.'_

The distraction worked. The destruction was evident as both sides were blown away with devastating results. Without so much as a second glance I quickly ran toward the escape pods. There was no pity for those caught in the crossfire. Just a case of wrong place, wrong time.

It was quite, much too quite. Running down the dimly lit hallway it was unsettling. The lights set a disturbing atmosphere as they flickered on and off, and there was the fact there hadn't been a single Sith since the boarding party. Coming to an abrupt halt there were signs of battle everywhere; the scorch marks, the slash indentions across the walls and floors. This wasn't you're average fight; it was a battle between light saber users.

After a little searching I finally found the bodies. They were buried under a pile of rubble from either a Sith bomber or maybe just a malfunction in the ship. It was impossible to tell and it probable didn't matter at this point, all that mattered was that Revan was close.

'_Guess that explains the lack of Sith.'_

Carefully examining the body of the fallen Jedi I was trying my best to be delicate as I swapped out light sabers. She deserved some respect. It didn't exactly sit right stealing this girl weapon like this. A Jedi took pride in their weapon and from what I remembered took a quite a bit of time making it. But if the reaction of the Republic soldiers where anything to go by, it wouldn't do to be caught with a red blade later.

Taking her weapon I paused to tuck a loose strain of hair behind her ear. Her eyes where still partial open from the abruptness of her death. She was a young Jedi, no older than myself; dressed in the standard uniform with dark hair, brown eyes, and I had to admit she was beautiful. "Thanks" I spoke calmly as I rose to leave. '_Those escape pods will be leaving any time now, better hurry_'. Before leaving I stopped one last time to push her eyes down. "I'll put this to good use."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

At this point Trask was dead, leaving Carth just minutes from launching the escape pods. I had to hurry or I would be left to die on this ship. Running through the hallways at a dead sprint it was a struggle to remain upright as I had to weave in and out to avoid the dead bodies that littered the ground and the constant explosions that rocked the battered ship. I was almost sure I'd run out of time as I rounded those final corners. Finally reaching that last turn, I almost missed the turn all together as I just barely spotted two people getting ready to board the escape pods.

Practically bouncing on my left I managed to stop after a few "less than elegant" hops. Spinning on my heels I almost fell over with joy at the sight of the two future members of the ebon hawk.

"Wow we were just about to leave you." Carth spoke a little surprised.

"Sorry, was kind of delayed." I said clutching my side as exhaustion hit and all the while remembering the hundreds of Sith troopers pouring into the Endar Spire.

"Hey you two want to chit chat all day or do you want to get the hell off this ship before where all blown too hell." The girl I recognized as Revan. The sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Right well talk later, let's get going." Carth said as we all boarded the escape pod.

One would think that you'd be willing to take a little ride in an escape pod over a hundred blood thirsty Sith any day of the week but riding inside of that death trap I wasn't so sure. We were hurdled toward the surface of Taris at ungodly speeds with no little to no control over its direction. We were going to land wherever the pod decided.

I was sure any second now I'd throw up as I rocked back and forth so many times my vision was becoming a little blurry. Trying my best to feel out to the force I quickly came to the conclusion it was useless, being thrown around like a rag doll was messing with my focus. The only consolation to riding this little death ball was with future knowledge I knew we at least weren't going to blow up. I think.

With everything that's happened before I couldn't be a hundred percent sure that everything was just going to turn out alright. My influence so far had changed so much, who's to say I haven't messed up the time line so much everything's been changed? It was a frightening thought, and something I'd have to consider later when I wasn't hurtling through space at insane speeds with three other people in a cramped, hunk of junk.

Colliding with the ground the pod flipped upwards spinning and rolling on the streets for several hundred feet. I felt light headed, I couldn't see anything because the pod had landed window down; it wasn't until Carth managed to pry to the door open did I even realize what was happening. Looking over I could see Revan's body lying limb with blood running down her face, she was out cold just like in the game. _'Interesting.'_

"She's fine just unconscious. But we need to find shelter fast, the Sith won't be far behind." Carth's voice bellowed from above. Every word was laced with pain and looking up maybe just to prove my own theory I was met with Carth limping around the entrance of the pod. His right hand was resting across his chest lying hazardly on his shoulder.

"Don't give me that look. It's just my shoulder, but you may need to carrier her for now."

"Right." I said pulling myself out of the wreckage along with Revan over my shoulder.

"We should probable try to find an apartment or something to serve as a base until our friend here is on her feet." I said convinced it was a pretty good plan considering that's what Carth did, I was sure he'd go along with it.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Carth said drawing out the words slowly.

Although I could tell that was exactly what he was thinking, I would have to be a little more careful at not saying what people where thinking out loud.

Of course we found ourselves in one of the worst parts of Taris but what the game didn't tell you was how horrible this place really was. Because the Republic had found better trade routes Taris had become useless almost overnight. The effects of this where pretty bad; the crime rate was horrendous and we even had to avoid some gangs just making our way to the apartment.

Entering the room Carth instructed me to lay Revan down on the farthest bed to the right which I did. When I turned my back however I could hear the clicking sound of a gun. Without turning around something caught my eye. It was my weapon thrown on the bed next to Revan's limp body.

"Here's something you might find interesting, what would a Republic soldier have any use for a Jedi's light saber I wonder?" Oh Shit. He must have taken it when I was disoriented from the crash and with his paranoia of being betrayed he probable thinks I'm a spy. "Tell me who you are now or so help me god I won't think twice about this." I hadn't realized he could be this cold buy I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering the war path he was on with Saul.

"Easy tough guy". I said as I slowly raised my hands above my head in a defeated fashion.

"Watch it." He warned.

"I'm on your side you can trust me." Crap I shouldn't have said that last part.

"What?" He said through gritted teeth. "I find you in a Republic uniform, you have a light saber and to top it all off I don't recognize you from the crew files." Knew that was gonna come back and bite me in the ass. At least the name tag was gone otherwise I'd really be in for it.

"I'm a Jedi Carth the council ordered me to supervise the mission from a far as Bastila's body guard." I hoped he would by this, I knew that the Jedi didn't tell him much about the mission so maybe a little more would be believable . "You know there was plenty left unexplained by the Jedi but it was for her protection."

"Bastila's personal body guard huh?" He asked as I assumed the gun was still trained at my head.

"She's the best shot the Republic has." I replied. My eyes instinctly went over to Revan.

"Alright we're good . . . for now; we could use a Jedi on this mission anyhow considering that we're stranded." Thank god I decided on learning Carths back history otherwise I'd be a goner.

"So it's safe to turn around and not get shot?" I drooled. He seemed to think about my question just a little to long for comfort before putting his heavy pistol away.

"How come she doesn't get this kind of treatment." I mumbled.

"She's unconscious. She gets a pass, for now."

Just then Revan started to steer in her sleep and then started screaming. She was trashing horribly Carth looked like he was horrified while I looked on with an odd sense of detachment. I wondered if her dreams where the same as the games. Soon the lights even started to flicker on an off, most would probable just credit it to this horrible buildings power but I knew it was her mind doing it from the stress of the nightmare.

"Wow that's some nightmare." Carth finally said.

'_You have no idea Carth.'_ "Hate to know what she's dreaming bout." I finally responded back.

Looking at her scars it seemed Carth was remembering something of his past. At that moment it felt like I had somehow trespassed on something sacred in Carth's mind because I knew he had to thinking of his wife and son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Well I'm not famous and I don't have that much money so clearly I don't own star wars.**

It'd been over fourteen hours, fourteen long hours of Revan's nonstop nightmares. She was repeating the same madding cycle of a few hours of sleep followed by violent trashes and bone chilling screams. It was enough to even make a hardened veteran like Carth winch.

After all my waiting, after all that training I had finally found her and this is what I got? Revan was nothing more than a mess and there was nothing I could do for her. She wasn't even the same person that I remembered and even when she finally woke there was still the problem of finding Bastila.

Bastila, now there was a headache. She could prove to be a major obstacle in the future. Would she just accept I was a Jedi or would I need to resort to other methods? I suppose black mail was always an option, god forbid the council's puppet find out about the big secret. Then again the ice princess might not take to kindly of that course of action.

What if it came to a fight? Despite being only a padawan, Bastila Shan was widely considered one of the orders strongest. There were rumors that she even surpassed the level of Master. Obviously this bit of propaganda was brought on by the young Jedi's supposed 'killing' of Revan. Although I knew she couldn't really be that strong, she was still a wildcard. The young woman's true power was still yet to be seen and I wasn't completely sure I could win.

'_Well damnit.'_

I didn't have a plausible solution. There had to be a way to convince her though. In the end her allegiance would be to Revan so maybe that was the way.

Bringing up my left I smacked both cheeks just hard enough to shack some of the cob webs out.

It was late, I wasn't thinking clearly. I had spent almost the entire day keeping watch and was about to pass out when I was interrupted by a quiet voice from the back of the room.

"Where in the hell am I?" The voice was hoarse and scratchy.

Carth even though it wasn't his watch was still up. He was working pretty intently on modifying his blasters away from the Republic's basic model to a model more befitting a bounty hunter. It was heavier, faster thanks to its new hair trigger, and packed a much bigger punch. It was obvious his work needed to be done but I couldn't shack the feeling that he just didn't like the idea of my watch. I tried not to take it personal, the guy had seen betrayal at its worse and that probable would've shaken anyone in his position. That being said he was the closest, so he was able to answer the now awake girl much faster.

'_Lucky, prick.'_

"Hey. Good to see you finally up, instead of thrashing around in your sleep." He spoke pausing only because of the confused look on her face. "You must have been having one hell of a nightmare. We were wondering if you were ever going to wake up."

"Yeah. . ." she spoke groggily. "Thanks um-"

"Oh. I'm Carth, one of the Republic soldiers from the Endar Spire and this is" With a quick motion of his hand, pointed toward my direction. "John a Jedi escort to Bastila. We were with you on the escape pod, do you remember?"

"Right uh-sure. Still pretty sketchy on the details though." She said, pausing to run a hand through her messy locks. Realizing she hadn't introduced herself the ex-dark lord quickly scanned the room once again before continuing. I'm Alura. Alura Star, and sorry, those really where some weird dreams though. . ."

"I'm not surprised". I chipped in right before Carth could say it. "You took some serious blows to the head so I wouldn't worry about it too much." I knew I shouldn't do that but I just couldn't stop myself especially since Carth had nearly killed me yesterday. Of course Carth was astounded again, I had stolen the words from his head. I swore I even heard him mutter "damn Jedi mind tricks". I couldn't help the smirk I sent his way.

"To be honest you're pretty lucky to be alive. You've been slipping in and out of a coma for a while now although there wasn't much we could do for you in our predicament."

Her face fell at that.

"Well..." Carth continued as if he wasn't sure I was about to continue his train of thought. "I imagine your probable wondering where you're at but don't worry we managed to find a safe place at least for now that is. We were able to drag you to this abandoned apartment complex but the Sith won't be long behind us."

"We?" I narrowed my eyes dangerously. As I remember it, I was the one who drug her while Carth had something else in mind. . .

With a groan Revan managed to bring a hand up to her forehead rubbing it profusely trying to will the pain away.

"I guess I owe you guys." She mumbled.

"Nah, I'm sure you would've done the same for use. What we really need to focus on is finding Bastila." I assured her. Her eyes widened as she threw the hand that was previously massaging her temple over to her side, propping herself up. I was sure the sudden movement was going to aggravate her hand-over like state.

"Wait Bastila's not with you?"

Her worry was well placed. Even small time grunts knew that the Sith were all but unstoppable, with Bastila being the only thing keeping them at bay. Neither Carth nor I could find it to answer.

"Is she-"

"The Sith don't have her" Carth deadpanned. "But that isn't much. This is Taris, so you can imagine the situation she's in out there."

"Your right. With Bastila involved the Sith probable already declared martial law?" That was some fast detective work. Well, at least she isn't rambling off ridiculous questions.

I nodded slowly watching carefully as the hope seemed to deflate from her features.

Carth spoke up this time. "Look everything isn't lost yet. Nobody will be looking for a couple of grunts like us." Turning to me he spoke in a different more agitated tone. "And I doubt they'll notice you along with us either."

The soldier's words on face value were that of an experienced officer giving advice to the younger generation but that was only on the surface. The small hint of malice was clear in his voice, and judging by the raised eye brow, our former dark lord had noticed it also.

Well it looks like Carth is a one strike and you're out kind of person. I suppose I couldn't really complain though, at least there wasn't a pistol aimed at my back.

"Speaking of that." I spoke up. "A change in wardrobe might be in order."

"Already ahead of yeah." With a quick motion Carth ripped off his republic insignia, which Revan and I quickly followed suit.

"Smart man." Revan spoke with a wink. Carth merely waved off the flattery with a shrug.

She was right. Republic based cloths where suited for almost any weather and where incredible durable. It'd be such a waste to throw something like this away. Besides, it wasn't like our outfits screamed Republic survivors! With its light weight, yet somehow durable material Republic clothing was easily some of the strongest fabric in the known universe.

"Alright that settles it. We'll scout around and start looking for Bastila immediately." Revan said as she made her way toward the equipment packs quickly assembling her gear. Both Carth and I rose to protest but where silenced by a simple raise of her hand. "Enough. I may not be a hundred percent but it'll have to do. The way things are we can't afford to waste time."

"You sure about this?" Carth inquired.

"Positive."

"What other choice do we have?" I asked off handedly.

Shouts rang from beyond our door. It didn't sound like a fight but that didn't necessarily mean anything good. With a little detective work (my ears placed against the door) I knew what it was.

It was a Sith patrol making rounds through the apartment complex. I had a pretty good idea who would be waiting for us on the other side of the door but then again my knowledge so far had been . . . well less than a hundred percent.

"Let's check this out" Revan commanded with a stern look on her face.

"Wait!" Carth interjected quickly.

"Let me get this straight you want to just head straight into a Sith patrol with no idea what where up against."

"This is Taris right? And gathering from what you've told me this is the upper city." She paused to pick up a collapsible sword of some kind. "Those Sith are probable here because of us, we've put all those aliens outside in serious danger, besides we're gonna have to deal with them eventually so why not sooner than later?" All sense of doubt Carth had seemed to fade away when he saw the fire in her eyes.

"Look we all know how a Sith patrol ends. This entire building is going purged if they have even the slightest clue as to who's up here. We can't afford to let them get that far."

She was right. If the Sith continued this little patrol of theirs they were going to find some pretty incriminating evidence in our room. There was enough Republic equipment in this room to make sure of that. Our best course of action would be to intercept the patrol before they can report back there findings of aliens fugitives and then to burn all evidence of anything Republic.

"What's the matter, you're not scared Carth?" There was no way he could back out now. Something about the male ego, I assumed didn't allow him to be punked out by a woman half his size and a kid half his age.

"Fine I'm in but don't say I didn't warn yah."

Hearing this I knew we were in a fight so I started to reach for my light saber when Carth's hand stopped me.

"If we're going to do this we do it my way. Got it?"

"Wha-"

"He means your weapon. If they see that where done. Right now secrecy is our best offensive capability, so try not use that unless absolutely necessary alright." She paused for before adding. "You're not scared are yeah?"

I nodded, smirking. They made sense, so tucking the easily concealed weapon back in my jacket I decided to use the old fashion method.

Heading out the door we were met with a small black stubby officer flanked by four Mark II Sentinel Sith Battle droids. All the droids where centered around expect one which happened to be holding two small blue aliens and a Twi'lek merchant at gun point. Unlike the game however, the aliens made no move to oppose the Sith.

Bringing up his hands the Alien furthest to the left began to beg, that's when the droid shot.

"Damn these blasted droids. Don't they understand how much paper work killing a local is?" Well, seems like just about every Sith is heartless.

"Well at least it wasn't human." He said with a smirk that completely shocked the remaining two aliens present.

"That's it." I muttered. Scum like that deserved to die. Feeling the anger rising, everything in my body was screaming to act and just as I made the move Revan beat me to the punch.

"So what exactly is going on here?" She asked in such a casually tone it was frightening.

Turning on his heels the Sith met our little group. His eyes widen slightly at having been snuck up on but his fear quickly dissipated realizing he still held the numbers advantage. Seeing he was being inturpeted by a woman the man puffed out his chest in arrogance, not realizing the danger.

"What? Nothing of your concern citizen, these beasts here are illegals any punishment they get is none of your business." The man stopped for a quick second and seemed to look her up and down with a look I knew all too well.

"Please help this man wants to kill us." The little blue alien was almost pleading us now.

Revan seeing the looks she got from the man slowly made her way toward him, walking slowly swinging her hips as she walked. The man was mesmerized he didn't move a muscle until it was too late. He was a bigot of a man, ruled by lust and the illusions that his superior numbers would protect him.

Being an occupying force I'm sure he was used to the locals bowing down to him and even commanded some measure of respect by force but his arrogance was blinding. Everything about Alura seemed to scream sex appeal at the moment and he never even considered it might be a trick to get in close.

Flashing the man a dazzling smile all pretense of a guard was dropped and that's when she acted.

In a flash of skill Revan removed her hidden vibroblade and twisted her hand in one quick motion, the small weapon gave a slight clank as it moved its connecting joints into place working almost exactly like an earth's police batons as it slung into its normal size.

With surprise clearly on her side Alura managed to cross the distant between her and the hostages cleaving the head off the patrol droid before it even knew what happened. Twisting faster than what should've been possible for a human, the only woman of the group spun on heels backhanding the Sith sentient in the face launching him firmly to his back side.

As if on cue the remaining battle droids raised their guns in unison to protect their fallen master, pointing all three weapons at the greatest threat Alura. Having moved the second the Ex-Sith made her move I was already in position. Rounding on the droid farthest to the left I struck upward with my left knocking it's errant blaster fire safely away towards the ceiling and with a thunderous force induced right I smashed my fist into the droid's processor.

Falling back off of course the droid was nothing more than a heap of scrap without out a head. Turning I was met with several blaster shots towards the two remaining two. Being peppered by shots the droids could do nothing more than stand their ground as both Alura and I closed in and finished them off.

With all four of his battle droids destroyed and seeing the horrifying look he was getting from Revan the Sith soldier started to stumble backwards out of fear. Then suddenly the man flung himself at the nearby store owner holding him hostage at knife point.

"Stand back you alien lover freaks." Not one to back down from a threat Revan slowly made her way toward the man. "I'll do it I swear!"

"No you won't." She replied. Stopping to look behind her she made eye contact with me for a split second than looked straight at the man's knife. The hint was clear. If things go south, go for the knife. "Look around you. Do you really think we would believe you would kill your only chance of escape with all of us ready to kill you if you do?"

Knowing his bluff had just been called; the man quickly threw the Twi'lek to the ground and made a run for it. The man barely got three steps before three little red blots flew through the air. He was dead before he hit the ground. Turning I saw Carth, guns raised and smoking.

'_He's good.' _He got off those shots before I could even flinch. Maybe keeping him on my good side was in my best interest. Catching my eyes the older Republic soldier glanced at the droids I'd smashed bare handed. He gave a small nod of his head before going to examine the bodies.

Both aliens were ecstatic. They tried to offer us some reward money and whatever scraps they had on them but Revan quickly refused. They didn't have information on the escape pods and therefore anything else they had was useless. They did however take care of the bodies for us. Allowing them to do that much was a bit of a risk but it would take some of the heat away from us.

After several hours of planning and exploring it was decided that we were going to try to gather some information in the local cantina. Although I would have loved to have told them the location of every single thing we needed it just wouldn't have been possible for a "Jedi" such as myself to have such knowledge.

Just as the plan of action was put into place we decided it would be best to follow protocol and burn all evidence of use ever being there. It seemed almost symbolic somehow burning anything relating us to the republic. Watching my fellows in arms I noticed the steel in their eyes. Alura had an almost palpable fire in her eyes while Carth watched on with a reserved quietness about him.

This was going to be a long trip.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOxoXXOXOXOX

It was decided that after our first interaction with the Sith it would be best if we split up and went to the local Cantina. Truthfully, it would have been better strategy wise if we were together in case trouble ensued but Alura eventually talked us out of it.

"_Listen up you two. As hard as it is for you to understand, this is our first real chance at getting information and sometimes to get said information we females need to use something called subtlety ; And the last thing we need is a trigger happy soldier, with his rock for brains Jedi tagging along. Honestly! I would have better luck getting info with a rock as my partner."_

I was still fuming over that last bit. It was probable for the best though. Between Alura's constant attempts at starting a conversation and Carth's distrust of anything and everything Jedi, I guessed I was better off. It wasn't like I didn't know what to look for either, it shouldn't be too hard.

Of course this was just wishful thinking. Most Aliens it seemed where quite weary of humans and had no interest in talking. The few that where talkative weren't exactly the type you'd want to speak to anyways.

Scanning the area I was cautious. Lurking around here were the worst of the worst. Bounty hunters, drunks, murderers, and everything in between; I was sure I would be hit number one if someone caught a glimpse what's behind my jacket. To say I was nervous was a bit of an understatement.

Self-consciously tugging at my jacket I brought it a little closer.

Choosing an unoccupied part of the tavern I parked it in a corner booth. With its strategic placing there'd be no chance of anyone sneaking behind me and best of all I had a front role seat to the bar, the life blood of this place.

"What'll you have hun?" a sultry voice purred to my right.

Looking up there was a very well… a very well-endowed Twialek standing in front of with a strange glint in her eye. Not able to really help I eyes seemed to roam south on their own accord taking in the waitress

"A bottle of tarisan ale sweetheart."

"You sure?" she asked interring my comfort zone. "That's some pretty strong stuff, you sure you can handle it?"

Well. That was subtle. Ignoring my no doubt crimson cheeks I nodded. Truth be told I didn't know much about the drinks in this or well any universe but it was the only name I knew. I guess I was going to have to go with it.

"I'm sure." I responded mentally cringing how my voice had a slight hinge to it. With a smile and a small chuckle the girl left towards the back.

It didn't take long for her to return with some brown drink that I assumed was mine. While avoiding any and all eye contact with the emerald woman I handed her the money muttering something about keep the change. With a sigh I glanced over my drink, managing to catch a glimpse of blue.

It was Mission… and a host of human friends. The group didn't exactly look happy with the little alien either. With no Wookie in sight I quickly vacated my spot. Dancing through crowd I slipped by the next table grabbing the nearest bottle despite the protests of the drunken man.

I was impressed with the little blue alien. She was fearlessly lashing out verbally at the drunken men as they closed in around. She was shouting so many obscenities that it was almost like a different language.

I was curious, deciding to let this play out I got close enough to hear them a little more clearly.

"I-I'm uh e'llen ye-ah." A drunk spoke, pausing to hiccup. "Sh-e toosk my wallets."

"Back off Slime-O." Mission screeched defensively.

"Stuh…id Twi..alek not soo toughs wihsout you're whookie friend ." The man in the center barely managed to slur out as he approached the blue girl. "May-be we's ssshould teach yous a lession."

The grip on my bottle tightened but I remained where I stood.

Suddenly pulling out a small blade the blue alien slashed across the man's face. Screaming in agony, he turned to one of his companions.

"Shoot th-at B..bitch!"

That was all I needed to hear. Reacting quickly, I bound into the fray with force augmented speed easily stepping in front of the bewildered men. Striking too fast for most sober men to counter I smacked the bottle up against the man's face.

Most bottles didn't break easily but I was still a little disappointed, he was still conscious and the bottle was just grazed with a slight spider web of cracks. I'd held back, full force would've done more than needed and possible ending with a call to the authorities. The man reared back in pain at having his noise broken.

"On't jus stand ere shooo….oot huum." His words were basically unintelligible through the broken noise and his drunken lisp.

Drawing hidden weapons, I didn't have much of a choice but to end it quickly. Closing the distance in a blink of an eye I was standing in the center of all three. Jumping, I caught the men located at my sides with two separate kicks too their beady little heads simultaneously knocking them across the room. Using the force to guide my actions I twisted into an axle kick to the remaining man in the back of the head knocking him out cold just like his friends.

"That was…. awesome!" Mission exclaimed.

Turning I fought to double take. Telling myself I was just looking for the wallet I looked her over. If I wasn't mistaken a faint color of purple came over her features.

"You alright?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could manage slipping closer, taking her hand in mine. Two can play this game.

"M-me? Oh yeah, that's nothing. I'm fine, so uh yeah thanks for the help." She spoke quickly breaking the contact and moved to leave.

Raising an eyebrow I moved around to intercept.

"Nothing huh?" I asked, suddenly waving a flimsy wallet around I caught her attention. Her cheeks burned hot with frustration.

"What the-When did you?" she stammered.

"When did I what? Steal back what you stole?"

"Give that back!"

"Tch, fine." Tossing her the wallet back I almost laughed at her expression.

"Uhh . . . thanks?"

"Maybe bars aren't the place to do that huh? That guy barely had a cent to his name. Why bother with these guys?"

"Shows what you know." She huffed, crossing her eyes. "Drunks are easy, you get in get out without any problem. It like free money."

I scoffed. "If it's so easy how'd you get caught?"

"BECAUSE! He got lucky! I didn't know he had friends, and besides I had everything under control till you showed up!"

"Wait, you're joking?" I deadpanned.

"No, Big Z's around here somewhere and I promise you he wouldn't have been so nice."

"Big Z?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yah a friend of mine but here comes some friends of yours."

"Well?" A feminine voice called from behind me. Turning to see, I saw Carth with a stern look and Alura with that blasted crooked smile.

"What?" I asked not really liking that look. "Saving the innocent and all that, right?"

Turning back she was gone. _'Sneaky little-'_

"Sure you weren't trying to impress the damsel in distress?" She asked barely able to contain her glee as she nodded to the now fading color of blue streaking in and out of drunks.

"Thought all you Jedi had some sort of a ban on emotion?" Carth interjected.

"Ehhh, it's all a matter of choice, if yeah ask me."

"I like your kind of thinking." Revan finally put in, of course she would agree with me she had disobeyed plenty of the orders rules, love just being one of them. "Out of all the Jedi in the universe we just happened to get the one who isn't so stuck up thank you god." She said playfully punching my shoulder which I faked being injured holding my arm but unknowing to her it actually hurt . . . a lot.

"And I get stuck with a trigger happy pilot and the world's strongest women great." Even Carth couldn't hold back the chuckle that found its way to his lips.

Well perk up mister." The former Revan spoke up suddenly. "You and me got a party to go to."

XIXIXXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX IXIXIXXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI XIXIXIXIXIX

Entering the cantina proved very productive, we'd managed to find a drunken Sith who enabled us to steal a Sith uniform allowing access into the lower city. The lower city just like the game was trash, it was a constantly plagued by gang activity but soon we found ourselves in the clutches of the hidden Beks who pointed us in the direction of Mission. The only catch was that he wanted us to steal the prototype swoop-bike accelerator from the Black Vulkars. With the classic star wars sense of irony Mission was the only one who could help us sneak into the base but she just happened to be in the under city.

Upon entering the Under city I immediately found it was by far worse than anything I could've imagined. The only thing that closely resembled it was maybe an internment champ. The people where desperate, they turned on each other for even scrapes. There had been a few calls here and there the second the town realized we had a little money.

This place truly was a dump. I was actually looking forward to a couple of the people I expected to run into but that didn't happen. The difference between the game and this reality was there was no leader, no promise land, and defiantly no hope. These people where on their own and even the good hearted Revan couldn't bring herself to help them out.

In the end it probably wouldn't even matter. Within the end of the month an armada of Sith cruisers was going to blow the planet into space dust so what would a few good deeds do? Nothing. It wouldn't help at all. It would take years of pain stacking work to make a dent in these people's lives and as it was, we were on a tight schedule.

One annoying detail that the game did happen to pick up on where, rakghouls. Monstrous little creatures, those rakghouls. Humans turned from some kind of rabies type of virus, into quick little man eating shits. They hunted in pairs, they would come out of nowhere and where stronger than their size would indicate. Oh yes, when I find the prick responsible of making these things up they were sure to pay.

As soon as we made it out of the gates we were attacked by no less than five mutant monsters. These rakghouls as they called them where furious as whatever blood lust that spurred them on causing them to lose all sense of self-preservation and just attack relentlessly. It was like a zombie, spreading their sickness by bites and damn near indestructible unless you destroy their brain.

They were waiting. These monsters flung themselves from their hiding spot like they knew someone would eventually be stupid enough to go through their gates. The first of the monsters attacked Revan by jumping several feet into the air and launching its self at her. Unlucky for it, the monster picked the wrong person to attack head on; as she drew her weapon in a blink of an eye she had the mutant cleaved into at her feet. Carth responded to the sneak attack by opening up covering fire allowing us to make a run for it. The gun fire echoed throughout the entire area and was a signal for the rest that food was near, soon there were no less than thirty monsters trailing behind us in the shadows. Then we found ourselves at a dead end with no exit in site we only had one option, fight or die.

The monsters slowly encircled, stalking there pray waiting for the right moment. Guess they weren't exactly like zombies.

The bravest of them (and largest for that matter) was the first to attack, as it rushed straight for me practically dying for a taste. Just before it reached me it was shot down by someone with a repeat blaster in the distance. More fire rained in from afar and taking the advantage we had been given our group charged the startled mutants. Slashing the nearest one to me I was quickly attacked by multiple rakghouls from the rear. Turning I caught a mutant by the throat; crushing it's windpipe as I threw it into the open jaws of another that thought it had my back. Jumping back I just narrowly avoided the jaws of another, throwing a quick force enhanced push the monster went flying.

I had cut through nearly fifteen of them with no end in sight. Knowing their numbers would eventually over whelm us I called for Alura and Carth to give me some time. Clasping my hands together I channeled all my strength. Normally taking such a long time to collect energy would be akin to suicide but with these two covering me I figured it was worth a shot.

Ducking, a mutant beast flung through the air just barely missing my head. Revan was getting restless. Rolling to the left I was hard pressed to keep my hands together as another three rakghouls launched themselves at my previous position. Moving quickly I caught the first rakghoul to recover with a vicious roundhouse to the temple, spending it into the other two.

So focused on building energy I barely even registered the resounding boom that followed my attack. I was so focused in fact I didn't see another pair of monsters approaching from the right. With a slight warning from the force I tried to retaliate but with so little choices left all I could do was jump back. I was sure they had me until a volley of red dots struck both monsters in the temple doubling them over.

The energy I was collecting was soon spilling out of my hands I could feel my strength rising. Every part of my body seemed like it was on fire but I knew I didn't have a choice I had to kill them all at once. Raising both hands to the sky I practically begged the force to lend me as much strength as possible.

In a flash of power my hands shot out massive amounts of lightning. This power I was using was no longer just force lightning but was on a completely different level it was Force storm. The blast killed all the rakghouls in the vicinity but left me feeling pretty weak. It was like all my strength was in that one blast and I had nothing left.

"Damn kid." A voice called out from afar. The sounds of footsteps could be heard as a group approached, getting closer it was evident who it was, Canderous Ordo. "Next time why don't you just go ahead and shoot us all for good measure."

Seeing the Mandalorian for the first time was a little shocking, the man was massive standing at nearly six foot tall. "If you looking for the Republic escape pods don't bother the Sith already beat us too it. Damn Davik, I told him I needed soldiers for this kind of mission not these frightened little pups."

"What makes you think were after the pods? " Revan asked calmly. She was calculating his response.

The Mandalorian only smirked. "Your stance, the way you move, and even the way you talk screams Republic soldier." I guess I couldn't be surprised he would after all become the leader of the Mandalorians. "Don't take me for a fool."

"Your right, we're actually looking for a Twi-lek girl named Mission now. She runs around with a Wookie haven't seen her have you?" Even though I knew who Canderous was, it seemed odd she could trust him so quick.

"Who the kid? Yah we saw her running around near the sewer system a few clicks back west." Looking at his crew of men behind him with a discussed look he spoke again. "Well it's your lucky day maggots were heading back, and as for you all go you and your little Jedi pal there can go do what you want it's not my business if you wanna get yourselves killed." Without another word he stormed off into the darkness clutching his famous repeating blaster to his side.

"How do you know we can trust him?" Carth asked clearly not liking how chummy we had been with the Mandalorian.

"I know his type." She said. "He won't say anything unless were unfortunate enough to cross paths with him."

Heading in the direction of where Canderous had told us we finally came across a bewildered Mission.

"Hey! It's you from before!" She looked tired. There were rings under her eyes and even a few dried up tears on her cheek.

"Mission?"

"Please you have to hurry! It's Big Z, they got him!" I got all that.

"Wow calm down what's going on?" Revan tried to calm.

"No! There's no time! Please you have to hurry they-"

Grabbing her shoulders I forced her to stop.

"Hey, calm down. Look at me! It's all right." I drawled each word out slowly forcing her to listen. She finally started to calm.

"Just tell us what happened." Revan interjected softly.

She nodded vigorously clutching my sleeve.

"Try taking a few breathes." She added with a smile.

"Of all the luck." I heard Carth mutter under his breathe.

"Big Z and me where just down exploring the sewers you know like we always do when these Gamorrean slavers were waiting on us and they took him." She was starting to cry now. "Please it's my fault he's down there you have to help."

"I guess with a Wookie as a friend you figured you could handle the random ratgoul attack down here. Carth added.

Putting a hand on her shoulder I tried to calm her down. "Don't worry were going to help your friend I promise." This at least stopped the tears for a moment.

Bending down to her level Revan spoke up this time. "Mission, do you think if we help you out you could do something for me and my friends next?"

"Of course I'll do anything, what do you need?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXoxoOxOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOxoxoxoxox

Things were looking up it seemed. With the addition of Mission there wasn't much trouble in finding the captured Zaalbar. It was unsettling to see such a fragile figure like Mission embrace such a brute like a Wookie. The duo was inseparable. I was sure from the time they reunited that there hadn't been a second they were apart.

Zaalbar himself was a monster. That was the only word to describe the seven foot tall two fifty plus beast. Even without his crossbow Zaalbar seemed capable of ripping apart entire groups of ratgouls or even those giant Gamorrean slavers.

It's also worth mentioning the smell that a Wookie emanated. It was almost unbearable up close and his breathe was even worse. Not that Mission noticed; it was odd she could be around the brute so much without shying away from close proximity. And to even go so far as to hug him? It was crazy.

Remembering this in the future I doubted I could ever forget these sewers. It was just too much. Between the rats, the stench, and waste that flowed freely in every blasted corner of these cramped tunnels it was safe to say I'd never come back. Every step down here was close to being your last. Every turn had either more hungry ratgouls or some other kind of monster that wanted to eat you. 'Future knowledge' I told myself and honestly at this point it was the only thing keeping me sane. How the others handled this place was beyond me.

"Could you for once watch where the hell you step!"Carth called out to the Wookie who was hunkering down so it would fit in a tight portion of the sewer system.

Zaalbar responded in a mix of roars and yells that I couldn't understand but oddly enough no one else seemed to be confused by his words.

"Hey lay off of him! He can't help the sewers are so small." Mission yelled back.

I scoffed.

"Small? These walls are nearly seven foot tall." I didn't like this. The way this was going every rakghoul in the sewer would be at our throats. Stepping forward Alura stopped me.

"I wish you'd stop doing that." I drawled.

Leaning over my shoulder all protest seemed to leave as the woman started to whisper in my ear. The sound was low and forced a shudder as it rolled across her lips.

"Best not to get involved in something that's none of our business. And besides your girlfriend will be fine, she looks like she's holding her own with Carth." Ignoring that last part I decided I was going to take her advice telling myself I wasn't just being manipulated.

Sure enough after a few more hours of walking Mission started walking toward Carth. "Aw crap."

"Hey, Carth. You're a pilot for the Republic, right?" Nodding she continued.

"You've been all over the galaxy I bet. So, how would you rate Taris compared to other worlds you've seen?" Her question was curious enough but without being anywhere else she wasn't going to like the harsh reality Carth was about to throw in her face.

"I'll be honest Mission. Taris would rate pretty low. The prejudice, the rich spoiling themselves while the poor are crushed beneath them-not a pretty picture." No sugar coating it from Carth.

"Yeah, but that's only since the Sith occupation. Before that…well, I guess it wasn't all that different, really. Hmm… maybe Taris ain't as great as I thought, you know?"

"Trust me, Mission. There are a lot of worlds better than Taris. There are worse, too. But Taris is no place for a kid to live on her own -even a kid who's got a Wookie to look out for her." Well there it was, the kid pun that would send her bonkers. I couldn't help but winch when I heard the word "kid".

"Kid? I'm eighteen years old, I'm no kid! And I look out for Zaalbar as much as he looks out for me. Big z's my friend, not my babysitter! Geez, I come an ask you a question and you give me a lecture!"

"Don't you snap at me, missy! You want a lecture? How's this; only bratty little children fly off the handle because of a simple comment."

"Could you all do this shit some other ti-" A hand found its way around my mouth muffling my protest.

"I don't have to listen to you, Carth! You ain't my father – though you're sure old enough to be! So keep your lectures inside your withered old head, cause I don't need'em!" Storming off, Mission marched off to the front as far away as she could get from Carth.

"And I sure as hell don't need this." Dropping back I assumed Carth had the same idea as Mission.

"Told yah." The former Sith lord whispered, releasing her gripe.

"Harlet."

Waving a finger in my face Alura started making a loud smacking sound with her tongue against her cheek. "Tuk tuk tuk".

"You wouldn't be saying such mean things if you know what I did." She sing songed.

'Interesting.' "Something's telling me I'd rather not."

"Don't be such a downer." She pouted throwing up her hands dramatically.

"What?" Exasperated I waved her on as my curiosity won out. 'Relentless harpy.'

"Okay. Look at it this way." Pointing I followed her finger. It led to Mission. "Now's your chance. Don't give me that look; you've been watching her since she joined us."

"I'm a Jedi." I was desperate. Was I looking?

"So?"

"Do I really need to explain?"

"That's no excuse." Putting her arm around my shoulders she continued despite my best efforts to shack her. She really was a brute. "She's hurt, alone, venerable and best of all you'll be her night an shining armor. Trust me girls love that stuff."

"If I go talk to her will you get off me." I huffed. I swear I was losing circulation to my head.

"Good! It's settled." With a not so gentle push I was shoved to the front of the group.

Looking back I sent my best glare right at the woman happily talking up Carth.

Looking at the little blue alien she was livid. Mumbling to herself, her fists where clinched as she not so athletically kicked at anything within range. It was almost comical; I'd have to approach this with some tact.

"Hey." That's it, hey? Smooth…

Suddenly, breaking off from her rant Mission's head jerked up almost bird like. "What? Oh Hey."

"You alright?" Good, nice and simple. Pathetic.

"Yeah, fine."

I didn't know what to do; it was like hitting a brick wall. This stuff was never really my specialty, guess my time was always spent with other things. . .

An uncomfortable silence settled over us. Well. . . what a good conversation.

I was about to turn back but something was eating at me.

"So, I gotta know." I asked bringing her attention back. "Umm how is it you're not bothered by Big Z's breathe?"

She smiled. "Who says I ain't?

**well here is chapt. 3! sorry this took so long. kinda got carried away with other things but i'm back on track i suppose so as always read and tell me what you think!**


End file.
